Farwen
by Farwen
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune elfe qui part à la recherche de la vérité et de sa destinée.
1. Chapitre 1

Livre I : La vérité

La vérité est un bien grand mot…

Présentation

La Guerre de L'Anneau était terminée. Je n'avais plus qu'une grande envie : aller au Gondor. Mais ce n'était pas possible car un certain mage noir m'avait enfermée pour toujours dans mon pays sur ordre d'une personne. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais très dangereuse, paraît-il. Parce que je suis une grande magicienne, une grande sorcière.

« Je veux y aller ! m'exclamai-je

Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Glorfindel, mon « responsable » car c'était lui qui était chargé de ma surveillance.

Pour voir ma meilleure amie se marier, pour voir des amis, pour sortir quoi ! Je n'ai déjà pas assisté à la Guerre de L'Anneau pour mon plus grand déplaisir alors ne me gâche pas non plus cette fête !

Il est hors de question.

D'accord si c'est comme ça je vais me débrouiller ! »

Je sortis dehors dans une colère noire. Cela faisait près de 3000 ans qu'il me gardait enfermé et cela me suffisait grandement. Si j'étais réellement une grande sorcière, pourquoi ne pas me servir de mes pouvoirs ? Je monta sur Asfaloth puis partis à mes frontières. « Mes frontières » car j'étais la Reine de ce pays. J'arriva enfin à la limite. La force magique qui me retenait prisonnière c'était affaibli car son créateur devenait de plus en plus faible. Je me concentra sur ma colère. Je fermi les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis sentis une drôle de sensation, je rouvris enfin mes yeux et le champ de force avait disparu, j'étais libre ! Ravie de mon coup, je m'enfuis en direction du Gondor.

Chapitre 1 

Minas Tirith. Une magnifique citée construite dans la roche. Il fallait passer sept portes mais je ne connaissais aucun mot de passe.

« Bonjours, excusez-moi mais je ne connais pas les mots de passe et je suis invitée au mariage du Roi.

Au mariage du Roi ? Mais le Roi ne se marie pas ! dit le soldat qui gardait la porte, incrédule

Ce n'est pas possible…bon écoutez moi je dois voir absolument le Roi, puis-je passer ?

Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis la Reine de l'Ithildinie.

Connais pas mais bon si vous êtes une Reine… »

Le garde me laissa passée. Les autres aussi. J'abandonna Asfaloth à la septième porte puis entra dans le château. Le Roi Elessar était assis dans son trône et il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre : c'était Legolas ! Je m'arrêta respira à fond puis reprit ma marche. Je connaissais que trop bien Legolas pour avoir été son amante. Mais du jour au lendemain il me détesta ! Pourquoi ? C'était encore un mystère pour moi.

« Mae Govannen Roi Elessar. dis-je en m'inclinant

Qui êtes-vous ma chère madame ? me demanda élégamment Aragorn

Il fallait répondre. Je savais qu'Aragorn me connaissait car Elrond l'a élevé pendant de nombreuses années et il l'avait certainement mis en garde : J'avais tué ma mère maléfique il y a de cela environ 3000 ans et c'est pour ça qu'on m'a enfermé : ils ont peur que je devienne comme elle mais en plus puissante vu que je n'avais eu aucun mal à la tuer. Mais moi je ne deviendrai jamais maléfique.

Je me nomme Farwen et je suis une elfe solitaire.

Ceci aussi était un problème : je suis ni humaine ni elfique, ni hobbite ni naine. Alors on a décidé que j'étais une elfe pour ma beauté, ma grandeur et mon savoir.

Bienvenue Farwen, je suppose que tu es venue pour la célébration, mon couronnement et l'hommage aux hobbits mais cette fête est passée depuis quelques jours déjà.

Non, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, je suis venue pour ton mariage, Aragorn.

Le visage d'Aragorn s'assombrit.

Mais il n'y a pas de mariage prévu, pour mon grand malheur, Arwen n'est toujours pas arrivée. Je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie car les dernières nouvelles étaient plutôt mauvaises à son sujet.

Aragorn était accablé.

Je sais qu'il y aura un mariage, rassure toi et je suis venue pour y assister. Puis-je ?

Bien sûr mais qui es-tu pour elle ? Car tu as l'air de la connaître.

Je suis une amie » dis-je avec un sourire

Pendant tout le long de la conversation, Legolas me dévisagea mais ne dit un mot. Aragorn me proposa une suite en attendant le jour tant attendu. J'accepta avec joie. Une servante me conduisit à celle-ci et j'étais entrain de ranger mes affaires que j'avais prises lorsque quelqu'un entra brutalement dans la pièce : c'était Gandalf.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être enfermée ?

Je me suis sauvée ! dis-je avec un grand sourire

Comment ?

Saroumane est faible donc sa protection aussi ! dis-je triomphalement

Tu dois retourner là-bas. Je placerai une protection plus puissante.

Non. Et puis elle ne durera pas longtemps puisque j'ai entendu dire que tu allais partir pour Valinor après que tes affaires seront réglées.

Je trouverai un autre moyen.

Gandalf laisse-moi vivre ma vie ! Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère était maléfique que je le suis et je ne suis certainement pas aussi puissante que vous le croyez.

Je t'ai entraîné pendant 5 ans, je sais que tu es puissante.

Pourquoi tu m'as entraîné d'ailleurs ? Tu savais que si j'avais de l'expérience je pourrais être très puissante et comme vous craigniez tous que je finisse mal…

A l'époque je pensais t'aider à redevenir normal mais je me suis vite rendu compte que l'on ne pourrait rien y faire, tu finiras maléfique comme ta mère.

C'est faux vous vous trompez tous je ne suis pas méchante.

Pour le moment, qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ?

Galadriel et elle me fait confiance. S'il te plaît Gandalf, laisse moi vivre et je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu.

Non, lorsque Aragorn sera marié, je te raccompagnerai chez toi.

Pourquoi personne me croit ? Laisse-moi libre, tu n'auras qu'à me surveiller ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais je t'en prie Gandalf laisse-moi libre !

Excusez-moi, Gandalf je te cherche partout, il y a Grand-Pas qui veut te parler. dit un hobbit à l'air triste

D'accord. Farwen on reprendra cette discussion plus tard. »

Il me laissa avec le hobbit.

« Bonjours, comment t'appelles-tu ? demandai-je au hobbit

Frodon Sacquet

Le porteur de l'anneau ? dis-je avec surprise

Lui-même. répondit Frodon la mine grave

Félicitation, tu nous as tous sauvés !

Merci.

Dis-moi, j'ai fini de ranger mes affaires, cela te dirait de faire un tour et discuter. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ton histoire.

Pas de problème. »

On sortis puis il me raconta tout : Les oliphants, les orcs, le Mordor, la disparition de Boromir, ses choix, sa rencontre avec Arachné et Gollum. Puis il me présenta aux autres hobbits : Merry, Pippin et Sam. On rigola aux plaisanteries de Merry et Pippin et pleura sur les anecdotes de leur aventure : La mort de Boromir, la disparition de Gandalf, la mort du Roi Théoden, les moments les plus malheureux. Il faisait à présent nuit et les hobbits devaient rentrer aux maisons de guérisons car ils étaient encore un peu malades. C'est la que je fis une de mes plus belles rencontres après ma fugue, car je raccompagnai les hobbits quand je rencontra Eowyn, blessée après avoir sauvé son oncle. Eowyn était une de mes amies et elle venait me voir dans mon pays de temps en temps à l'insu de son oncle car il me détestait.

« Eowyn !

Farwen comment vas-tu ?

Mais très bien ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me suis déguisée en soldats et je me suis battue contre Le Roi Sorcier.

Le plus puissant des Nazguls ? Non !

Si !

Et tu as survécu ! Tu as bien de la chance !

C'est parce qu'Aragorn m'a soigné.

C'est un bon guérisseur car son maître est le meilleur dans son domaine. Mais tu m'as l'air toute triste, qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?

Je suis amoureuse d'Aragorn mais pas lui.

Il est amoureux d'Arwen et c'est tant mieux car Aragorn n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu serais malheureuse à ses côtés.

Bien sûr que non !

Je te connais mieux que personne et ce n'est pas ton genre d'homme. »

Nous discutâmes longtemps du passé. Si elle me connaissait c'est parce que sa mère gravement malade était venue chez moi dans l'espoir d'être soignée. Elle avait ses deux enfants dans les bras, Eomer et Eowyn. Seulement elle est venue trop tard et elle décéda sans que l'on puisse essayer de la sauver. J'avais alors envoyé un message à Théoden pour qu'il récupère son neveu et sa nièce et le corps de sa sœur. Il est venu et il m'a craché dessus pour n'avoir rien fait pour sauver sa sœur. Sachant qu'il ne dira rien aux enfants, je décida de leur prendre leur collier de naissance en espérant qu'ils viendront grand pour connaître la vérité et récupérer leur collier. Ce que fit Eowyn quand Théoden lui expliqua l'histoire. Car il a quand même avoué cette petite aventure aux enfants mais il leur dit que j'avais tué leur mère. Eowyn est venue me voir pour vérifier. Elle ne se souvenait pas des colliers. Je lui avais raconté la vérité et nous sommes devenues amies alors elle fit plusieurs voyages pour venir me voir.

Le lendemain, Aragorn m'a convoqué à son trône. A ses côtés étaient présent Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas et Faramir.

« Ma chère Farwen. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? me demanda Aragorn

Parce que je savais que si je disais la vérité tu m'expulserais.

C'est exact. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Gardes !

Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

Pour le moment. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches mon mariage.

Pourquoi je gâcherais le meilleur moment de ma meilleure amie ?

Je ne sais pas mais je préfère prévoir.

Vous êtes vraiment débile.

Non. »

Je me retira. J'alla dans ma chambre mais je ne rangea pas mes affaires. J'allai rester pour assister au plus beau jour de la vie d'Arwen. Elle m'en avait tellement parlé. Et je voulais la voir. Cela faisait près de 1000 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. On me re-convoqua au trône d'Aragorn. J'y alla tristement. Seulement il y avait une personne de plus présente : Elrond.

« Qu'est que tu fais ici ? me demanda aussitôt Elrond

Je me suis enfuie.

Et tu vas y retourner.

Non.

Ce n'est pas une demande. C'est un ordre.

Et moi je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Elrond ! Tu n'es pas mon père !

Sur ces paroles, Elrond blêmi.

Ne pense même pas à participer au mariage de ma fille !

Et toi ne pense même pas que je vais retourner docilement dans ma prison !

De grès ou de force tu y retourneras.

Dans ce cas vous m'obligez à me servir de mes pouvoirs car je ne me laisserai pas faire. Et alors je deviendrais peut être maléfique !

Ne touche plus jamais à ma famille !

Mais je n'ai jamais touché à ta famille !

Ca c'est ce que tu crois !

J'ai réfléchi, dit Gandalf, Farwen assistera au mariage puis retournera dans son pays. Elle pourra en sortir occasionnellement sous mon accord.

Jamais je ne retournerai dans mon pays si je suis encore enchaînée. »

Je partis en courant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

Le jour du mariage arriva. Je mis ma plus belle toilette. J'allai revoir ma meilleure amie. Elle était déjà arrivée depuis plusieurs jours mais je ne l'avais pas vu. La cérémonie se passa sans incident. Le repas était excellent. J'alla voir mon amie.

« Arwen Undomiel !

Farwen !

Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Toi aussi !

Alors heureuse ?

Plus que tout ! Et toi avec Legolas comment ça va ?

Mon visage s'assombrit.

Viens, je vais te raconter. »

Je lui raconta tout : Comment j'avais décidé de tout expliquer à Legolas (que j'étais une sorcière) mais que le fameux jour de notre rencontre il est arrivé dans une colère noire, m'a insulté et est repartis en me disant que tout était fini. Comment j'avais appris qu'une armée d'orcs et de trolls avait assassiné tous les membres de sa famille sauf lui et son père, qu'on lui a dit que c'était un cadeau d'un grand sorcier et que lors d'un voyage à Imladis, Elrond lui appris qui j'étais réellement. Il avait alors fait le rapprochement entre moi et le grand sorcier. Comment moi j'avais découvert que c'était en fait Saroumane et tout ça pour casser mon couple.(Pourquoi ? Je ne la savais pas encore) Arwen était très surprise de la réaction de Legolas. Et quand elle m'a demandé si je lui avais dit la vérité, je lui répondit qu'il m'avait toujours ignorée. « C'est affreux ! » m'a-t-elle dit.

Il était tard. Il faisait bon et je me baladais au bord de la petite rivière. Mes doigts frôlèrent le rideau d'eau. Lorsque j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourna puis je fus surprise de reconnaître Legolas. Il s'agenouilla alors puis me prit la main. Et il m'a dit « Veux-tu m'épouser ? ». Le choc !

« Mais pourquoi je croyais que tu me détestais ?

Je me suis trompé. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Mais avec plaisir !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour avoir douté de toi.

Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé. Mais dis-moi, c'est Arwen qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Non. J'ai fouillé toutes les plus grandes bibliothèques pour savoir la vérité entière. Et la façon dont Elrond présente les choses est fausse : ce n'est pas parce que ta mère était maléfique que tu l'es !

Enfin une personne qui est d'accord avec moi ! »

Je dus rentrer dans mon pays. Mais j'étais joyeuse : Gandalf a dit qu'il me surveillait mais je pourrais sortir un peu et puis je vais me marier avec mon prince charmant ! La cérémonie arriva : j'avais invité les grands Elfes de la Lorien qui m'ont toujours soutenu, Arwen et son mari, les hobbits, les belles gens d'Imladis, Gandalf, Eowyn et Faramir, Eomer, et Legolas avait invité le reste de sa famille et des amis elfes. ( Dont Gimli, mais lui n'était pas un elfe !)

Le grand jour arriva. La Cérémonie puis le repas. La cérémonie…tin tin tin tin, tin tin tin tin ! Le rêve ! Le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Beaucoup furent surpris de nous voir marier, car peu de personne connaissait mon idylle avec Legolas. C'était magique. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Puis le repas…Il y avait deux places vides devant moi et Legolas me demanda pourquoi : « C'est pour ma mère qui va assister mentalement car ce n'est pas parce qu'elle devint l'alliée de Sauron à la fin de sa vie qu'elle l'a toujours été et moi je pense qu'il l'a manipulée ; et pour mon père que je ne connais pas » Seulement Elrond vint s'asseoir à la place du père et un fantôme apparu à la place de ma mère. Comment était ce possible ? « Les Valars ont accepté que je participe à ton mariage et c'est bien normal. » Je serai fort ma mère qui à présent avait une forme d'une humaine. Elle s'était matérialisée. Quant à Elrond je lui dis : « ceci n'est pas ta place, ta place est celle à côté de Galadriel »

Et il me répondit « ceci est ma place » Je le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Je crois que tu lui dois des explications, Elrond. lui dit ma mère

Oui en effet.

Alors ?

Je crois que tu l'as compris Farwen, je suis ton père.

Quoi ?

Au début du Second Age j'ai rencontré Elrond et j'en suis tombée amoureuse, expliqua ma mère. Nous étions heureux et nous avons fait des choses qu'il est normal de faire quand on est amoureux.

Et vous êtes arrivée. compléta mon père

Vous ?

Tu as une sœur jumelle Farwen ! m'annonça ma mère

Et c'est qui ?

Réfléchi dit mon père en souriant

Je tourna ma tête à droite et regarda qui était assis à mes côtés : C'était Arwen.

Tu veux dire qu'Arwen et moi sommes jumelles ?

Tout à fait.

Je tomba des nues. Arwen, ma sœur jumelle ?

Ce n'est pas tout. Nous formions une belle famille. Bien sûr j'étais au courant que ta mère avait des pouvoirs. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela tournerait mal.

Mal ?

Lorsque Sauron apparu comme un véritable démon, ta mère décida de l'affronter. Après tout, elle était forte.

Mais je me trompais, continua ma mère, nous étions certes de forces égales mais il avait des atouts que je n'avais pas : des visqueux !

Tu veux dire que ces bestioles t'ont possédée !

Exactement !

Là je ne comprends pas. dit Elrond

Un visqueux est une sorte de spectre qui a le pouvoir de posséder ses victimes. expliquai-je

Il y a une des ses saletés qui m'a possédé. J'ai fait le mal autour de moi seulement parce que c'était le visqueux qui avait les commandes de mon corps et de mes pouvoirs. Je t'ai fait du mal et excuse-moi Elrond. J'ai essayé de vous tuer les filles.

Je ne m'en souviens pas !

Ca je l'expliquerais après. dit mon père

Toi, Farwen, tu as compris que je n'étais pas la mère que tu connaissais alors tu as décidé de me tuer dans l'espoir de voir réapparaître ta vraie mère. Ce qui est faux.

Quand je t'ai vu près du corps de ta mère j'ai compris. Alors j'ai eu peur et j'ai demandé à Saroumane d'effacer tes souvenirs pour que tu ne fasses plus de mal à ma famille et de t'enfermer. Quant à Arwen j'ai également fait effacer ses souvenirs et je l'ai fait passer pour la fille de Celebrian quand je l'ai rencontré. J'avais peur que tu deviennes comme ta mère parce qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas compris ça et j'avais peur que tu tues Arwen. Et j'avais été très blessé par la perte de ta mère. expliqua mon père.

Whaou ! fit Arwen

Il ne faut pas craindre Farwen au contraire il faut l'aimer et l'apprécier ! dit ma mère à l'assemblée car tout le monde avait écouté l'histoire.

Farwen tu as de grands pouvoirs et il faut t'en servir pour faire le bien ! » continua ma mère.

J'étais sonnée par tant de révélations mais heureuse aussi.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Enfin j'ai eu ce que je voulais : la liberté ! Rassurés Elrond et Gandalf me font enfin confiance.

A présent je me balade en Ithilien pour aller voir Eowyn, au Rohan, moi qui adore ce pays, au Gondor pour aller voir ma sœur et en Comté pour voir les hobbits car je m'étais liée à eux.

J'adore mon pays. Et mon château. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'adore ma salle de trône. Car il n'y a pas de trône ! Enfin, si. Un, mais je ne m'en sers pas. Parce que j'ai horreur de rester assise à faire comme les anciens Rois. C'est à dire gouverner et regarder les gens de haut parce que vous êtes une Reine. Non. Moi je me promène dans mon immense jardin remplis d'ithildins, ma fleur préférée. Il y a un peu partout des salons de jardins magnifiques où je me repose tout en prenant mon thé. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces salons que je reçois !

Dans mon pays, les gens sont heureux, tout va bien. Il y a souvent des marchés aux portes de mon château et les gens sont chaleureux. Je me mêle à eux. J'adore.

Une date sombre approchait : celle du départ du dernier bateau pour Valinor. Bilbon, Frodon, Gandalf, Elrond et Galadriel partaient pour toujours vers les Terres Immortelles. J'assista à leur départ avec Sam, Merry et Pippin que Frodon laissait derrière lui. Toute ces personnes allaient me manquer mais je savais que j'allais les revoir : moi aussi je prendrais un bateau pour aller à Valinor lorsque ma vie sur les Terres du Milieu sera consumée. J'irai alors avec Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen, Sam, Merry et Pippin. Mais pour le moment, il fallait que je construise ma nouvelle vie.

« Mae Govannen ! me dit Gandalf

Tu devrais plutôt dire Namarië ! fis-je remarquer

On se reverra.

Oui certainement mais pas avant un bout de temps. J'aimerais partir maintenant avec vous.

Mais tu as ta vie à construire et la vérité à découvrir.

La vérité à décou…mais je connais déjà la vérité !

Bonne chance Farwen !

Pourquoi ?

Tu vas avoir beaucoup d'épreuves à traverser.

Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu me dis.

Tu verras. Namarië ! »

Gandalf s'éloigna puis monta dans le bateau. Quelle vérité devrai-je découvrir ? Quelles épreuves j'allai devoir passer ? Toutes ses questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Je me promis de les garder pour moi.

Les larmes abondaient sur le visage de Sam lorsqu'il comprit que son maître s'en allait à jamais. Merry et Pippin regardaient le bateau s'éloigné avec grande tristesse et moi je restais immobile, perdue dans mes pensées. Puis il fallut rentrer. Je raccompagna les hobbits jusque chez eux puis revint à la maison. C'est alors que je m 'évanouis sans aucune raison.

« Farwen ! Farwen ! FARWEN !

Je me réveilla en sursaut, allongé sur un lit.

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je t'ai retrouvé inanimé sur le sol ! dit Legolas, effrayé.

Mae Govannen madame, avez-vous eu déjà ce genre de chose ? demanda un médecin

Non, bien sûr que non !

Bien je vais devoir faire quelques examens. Si monsieur veut bien quitter les lieux… »

Les résultats devaient arriver le lendemain. Le médecin me convoqua dans son bureau :

« Mae Govannen !

Mae Govannen ! Alors, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Vous êtes enceinte ! annonça le médecin

Je…Quoi ?

Vous m'avez très bien entendu… »

J'étais heureuse. Enfin j'allais avoir mon premier enfant ! Il fallait que je l'annonce à tout le monde.

J'ai préparé moi-même le repas du soir. Je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière mais je voulais faire une grande surprise à mon mari.

« Alors comment s'est passé ta journée mon chéri ? demandai-je

Fenard a encore fait des bêtises ! Je ne sais pas si je vais l'accepter dans l'armée.

Legolas dirigeait l'armée d'Ithildinie.

Sinon, tu as quoi ? me demanda-t-il

Quoi quoi ?

Bah tes examens, ils ont trouvé quoi ?

Ben en fait je suis malade

Tu as quoi ?

Je ne sais plus comment cela s'appelle mais mon ventre va grossir pendant 9 mois, je vais avoir des nausées des évanouissements fréquents et au bout des 9 mois il y a un truc qui va sortir de mon ventre et je serais guérie !

Legolas me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Tu n'es pas…enceinte ?

Si !

Mais c'est formidable ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras puis fit un petit bisou sur mon ventre. Il ne cessait de répéter « je vais devenir papa, je vais devenir papa ! » Il était si heureux. Le lendemain j'envoya à tous mes amis la nouvelle et le faire-part. Les neuf mois se passèrent sans souci. L'accouchement n'a pas été douloureux. C'est la suite qui restera gravé dans nos mémoires…

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic et je ne suis pas habituée à ce site donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques petites irrégularités. Désolé, et j'espère que me ferais vite à ce site !

Yotma : merci pour tes deux reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va en avoir de l'action…


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

« Et si on l'appelait Feela ?

Non, ça c'est le nom de ma mère et je ne le trouve pas très joli dis-je

Alors Farwen ! renchérit Legolas

Deux Farwen à la maison ? Je ne crois pas. Mais on peut faire un mélange des deux : Ferwa. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

C'est adopté ! »

Ferwa était une magnifique petite fille qui me ressemblait beaucoup. Le baptême était déjà prévu et sa naissance était déjà connue ce qui fit que moi et Ferwa n'étions pas seules une seconde. Jusqu'à ce que Saroumane arrive. Après sa défaite lors de la Guerre de L'Anneau, il avait reprit des forces tant bien que mal et voulait se venger. Bien sûr je n'avais pas participé à sa défaite mais il me connaissait depuis toujours et il me haïssait plus que quiqonque. Alors il décida de commencer sa vengeance ici. Lorsque les personnes du même rang que moi (autrement dit ma mère Feela et certainement mes filles à venir) accouchent, nous sommes dépossédées de tous pouvoirs pendant 5 jours pour pouvoir s'occuper du nouveau-né en toute tranquillité. Seulement nous devenons plus vulnérables. Saroumane connaissant cette tradition, débarqua chez moi.

« Mae Govannen chère madame ! Puis-je admirer votre enfant ?

Rêve ! lui lançai-je

Alors je vais le prendre par la force !

Saroumane, grâce à son don de télékinésie, prit Ferwa dans ses bras.

Quelle belle enfant ! Dommage, dommage…

Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ? Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal sinon tu aurais ma vengeance sur le dos !

Malheureusement en ce moment, tu ne peux rien faire, c'est pourquoi je suis bien tenté de te tuer toi aussi.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! cria Legolas

Une clameur nous fit sursauter : L'armée était là, prête à tuer.

Farwen va te cacher, dépêche-toi ! me dit Legolas

Je n'abandonnerai jamais ma fille ! criai-je

Farwen va te cacher ou je te perdrai toi aussi ! »

Je pleura puis exécuta l'ordre de Legolas.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Saroumane était parti. Avec le bébé. Legolas et moi étions inconsolable. D'après Legolas, Saroumane aurait crié qu'il ne la tuera pas, il fera pire que ça : il va séparer son corps de son âme et va les cacher tous les deux. « Nous chercherons » me dit Legolas. Il est sûr qu'on la retrouvera. Je le suis moins. Je connais bien Saroumane et je sais que la partie ne sera pas aisée. Je retrouva mes pouvoirs une journée après l'horreur. J'effaça la mémoire de tous ceux qui savait que nous avions eu un enfant : je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent tous me consoler avec des regards désolés. J'étais anéanti mais je devais reprendre la vie où je l'avais laissée : personne ne devait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il fallait penser à autre chose mais aussi à un bonheur : avoir un autre enfant. « Il recommencera ! » « Si tu répugnes tant à avoir ce bonheur, les gens douteront » m'avait répondu Legolas. Peut-être mais pas pour le moment.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, et non Uruviel, je ne vais pas me décourager pour quelques reviews inexistantes ! Quand à l'action, tout ça est peut-être rapide mais sachez que l'histoire est (très très) longue et loin d'être terminée, et l'action aussi !


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 

La blessure mit longtemps à cicatriser. Nous avons perdu tout espoir de la retrouver. Même avec mes pouvoirs je ne la localisais pas. La nouvelle qui mit du baume a mon cœur est que j'étais de nouveau enceinte ! Mais je ne voulais pas le crier haut et fort : Saroumane guette.

Alors c'est dans la plus grande discrétion que j'ai accouché mon deuxième enfant : une fille.

« Mae Govannen, Adrielle ! dis-je en la regardant

Adrielle ? Très mignon comme nom. me dit Legolas en me regardant. Mais d'où vient ce nom ?

De Galadriel. Je lui dois beaucoup : elle m'a toujours crue et en plus c'était ma baby-sitter !

D'accord ! »

Il m'embrassa longuement. Adrielle regarda son père et sa mère puis fit apparaître un cœur rose. Legolas me regarda.

« Bah quoi ! Sa mère a des pouvoirs alors pourquoi pas elle ! dis-je en rigolant

Petite coquine ! » fit Legolas à sa fille

Les jours sans pouvoirs passèrent et je fus heureuse de pouvoir enfin annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes proches : Adrielle.

Ils étaient tous ravis et le jour du baptême d'Adrielle, elle fut couverte de cadeaux. Tout le monde pensait que c'était notre première enfant. Le sortilège avait donc bien marché.

Ombre au tableau encore une fois : Saroumane.

« Mae Govannen ! Alors Farwen, tu me caches une bonne nouvelle ! Mais pourquoi donc, on se le demande !

Les invités se regardèrent entre eux. Eux aussi avaient pensé la même chose.

Dégage Saroumane ! dis-je

Oh non non non !

Très bien ! criai-je

Cette fois-ci je ne me priva pas de mes pouvoirs. Je le balança sur une table.

Tu as oublié qui j'étais Saroumane ! Moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs et je peux te faire souffrir !

…

_Que la vengeance d'une mère,_

_Frappe d'une force qui le fait taire._

_Le malheureux qui la fait souffrir,_

_Doit être torturer à mourir._

Une explosion. De la fumée. Puis ce nuage de fumée se disperse et l'on peut apercevoir deux choses : Moi, avec une robe blanche scintillante et des yeux blancs comme la robe qui me donne un aspect de puissance et Saroumane écroulé par terre, dénudé de toute puissance comme revenant à un état normal d'une personne non magique.

Tu ne m'as pas tué ! fait remarquer Saroumane, qui n'a pas perdu sa langue.

Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Je te hais !

Puis il cracha sur moi ou du moins il essaya mais je dévia la trajectoire du crachat.

Whaou ! fit Arwen

Saroumane s'enfuit.

Merci ! répondis-je à ma soeur

Alors maintenant on est fixé ! dit-elle

Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je

Ta robe ! fit-elle remarquer. N'est ce pas une tradition dans la famille, que lorsqu'on passe son « test », c'est à dire lorsqu'on combat pour la première fois, qu'une robe de combat apparaît et alors si elle est noire c'est qu'on est maléfique et si elle est blanche on est…

…bénéfique ? Tu as bien appris les traditions de la famille, Arwen, c'est exact !

En revanche, dès qu'on combat, elle apparaît ?

Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on a remarqué rapidement que ma mère était passée de l'autre côté. » expliquai-je

Arwen souri.

La fête se passa sans aucun autre incident.

Uruvièle : je sais, cela dépend des chaps et c'est pour ça que j'en poste un autre aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 

Adrielle grandit. Je lui appris la magie et Legolas le combat avec des armes. Elle se révéla très forte pour cela, tirant même à l'arc plus vite que son père ! Elle avait hérité de mon côté rebelle et combative mais préférait se battre avec les armes. Elle était belle, mince, forte comme si un soldat était né dans un corps de femme. Un peu comme Eowyn avant.

La Comté. Le 25 mars 1427. Aragorn doit s'y rendre pour promulguer certaines lois comme celle qu'aucun homme n'aura le droit de rentrer dans la Comté. Les hobbits décidèrent de célébrer dignement l'arrivée du Roi du Gondor. Alors quand Aragorn vint en Comté, c'est la surprise pour les deux camps : Le Roi et ses invités sont surpris de l'accueil des hobbits et les hobbits sont surpris que le Roi soit accompagné…de moi ! Car j'étais devenue leur amie lors des visites que je rendais aux autres. Ils ne pensaient pas que j'avais un aussi haut rang que celui d'être l'amie du Roi. La fête était magnifique et les feux d'artifices de Gandalf nous manquaient cruellement, tout comme lui-même. Mais les hobbits nous surprirent tous lorsqu'ils demandèrent : « On veut connaître votre histoire ! » Car ils avaient entendu parler de la Guerre de l'Anneau. « Je veux bien vous la raconter mais je veux être aidé ». fit Aragorn. C'est ainsi que Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli qui était présent aussi, et Aragorn racontèrent leur histoire. Les hobbits étaient soufflés par tant de courage et d'aventures. Ils ne pensaient pas non plus que Frodon était aussi important que ça dans l'histoire. Ils étaient stupéfaits.

L'épisode des hobbits m'avait impressionné. Si ça se tombe, tout le monde voulait connaître l'histoire entière sur la Guerre de l'Anneau. J'ai donc écris ainsi mon premier livre sur cette guerre où je raconte tout avec même des anecdotes des différents personnages de l'histoire.

Dans mon château, il existait une magnifique bibliothèque où était entreposé tous les livre de ma mère et tous ceux qui contaient les histoires anciennes. C'est ainsi que je connaissais beaucoup de choses que je n'avais pas vécues car pendant ces 3000 ans où je fus enfermée je n'avais qu'une occupation : lire !

Ainsi, pensai-je, mes descendants connaîtrons cette guerre.

J'étais entrain de parler à Arwen du livre quand elle me coupa en disant : « tu es rien pâle ! tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ? » Je lui répondis que non et que je sentais bien puis elle me dit alors : « tu devrais aller voir Eowyn, elle est devenue une spécialiste en médecine ! » J'ai dis que j'irai la voir si ça pouvait faire plaisir à ma sœur.

C'est ainsi que j'alla voir Eowyn qui m'annonça une merveilleuse nouvelle :

« Je sais ce que tu as, ce n'est pas difficile, tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte !

Quoi ?

Tu es de nouveau enceinte mais la meilleure nouvelle, ça tu ne pouvais pas le deviner, c'est que tu es enceinte de jumeaux !

Non !

Si ! »

Je rentra à la maison le plus rapidement possible, c'est à dire en me téléportant, Legolas et Adrielle étaient en grande discussion. Ils avaient un teint rouge et ils avaient l'air de c'être disputer récemment. Lorsqu'il me vit, Legolas fit taire Adrielle et m'adressa un grand sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je

Rien. C'est juste qu'Aragorn aurait besoin de moi et mon armée. dit Legolas.

C'est pas tout je crois. fis-je

Adrielle veut rentrer dans l'armée

Mais c'est génial ! dis-je

Non je ne crois pas. C'est une fille. ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit mon étonnement.

Et alors ?

Les filles ne rentrent pas dans l'armée.

Laisse tomber Maman. fit Adrielle

Non je ne crois pas. Ton père ne sera pas au courant avant qu'il t'accepte dans l'armée.

Au courant pour quoi ? dirent-ils en même temps

Viens Adrielle il faut que je te parle.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle

Je suis enceinte…

Mais c'est super !

…De jumeaux.

Mais c'est méga super !

Je souris.

Si jamais ton père ne veut toujours pas, on ira voir Aragorn et on lui demandera qu'il utilise son pouvoir qu'il a sur lui.

Adrielle fronça ses sourcils.

On lui demandera qu'il oblige ton père à te prendre. Tu comprends, Aragorn, c'est le supérieur de ton père dans la hiérarchie.

D'accord.

Et on fera semblant qu'on est des gens du peuple et pas ses parents.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que comme ça pour ton père se sera moins une faveur parce que tu es sa fille. »

Legolas ne lâcha pas le morceau alors trois jours plus tard :

« Mae Govannen Elessar ! Excuse des gens du people de venir te déranger mais nous avons un problème. dis-je

Farwen, Adrielle mais pourquoi vous êtes déguisées et pourquoi tu parles ainsi Farwen ?

Veux-tu entendre notre problème, Ô grand Roi ?

Aragorn était décontenancé.

Bien sûr ! fit-il avec curiosité.

Il se demandait pourquoi je faisais cette mise en scène.

Ma fille ici-même voudrait rentrer dans l'armée d'Ithildinie.

Et ?

Legolas Vertefeuille ne veut pas.

Je vois.

Il a compris. Legolas ne veut pas que sa fille rentre dans l'armée alors j'utilise les moyens forts.

Très bien. Je vais lui en parler, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Merci bien. Namarië ! »

Aragorn avait convoqué l'armée d'Ithildinie pour combattre quelques derniers orcs cachés. Il en profita pour parler à Legolas.

« Dis-moi, Legolas, il paraît que quelqu'un voudrait rentrer dans l'armée mais tu ne veux pas.

Ah bon ?

Oui alors moi je te l'ordonne, fais-lui passer au moins les tests pour rentrer dans l'armée.

Il n'y a que ma fille qui veut rentrer dans l'armée.

C'est ce que je dis alors fais-le.

Non ! Tu vois une fille à l'armée toi ?

Je te l'ordonne !

Je sais qu'elle réussira les tests !

Justement une personne de plus pour se battre en cas de besoin c'est bien.

Elle mourra !

Elle a des pouvoirs ! En cas de besoin elle peut s'en servir !

…D'accord. » fit-il, le cœur lourd.

Adrielle passa les tests sans aucun problème. Elle rentra dans l'armée et commença à monter dans la hiérarchie. J'avais annoncé à Legolas de la venu des jumeaux. Il était plus que ravi.

« Mais imagine, Saroumane est au courant et les jumeaux ont leur dit au revoir ! dis-je.

Non tu l'as affaibli la dernière fois.

La dernière fois c'était il y a 15 ans !

Adrielle te protègera.

Et sacrifier ma fille ! Elle n'est pas assez entraîner pour combattre Saroumane !

Alors entraîne-la ! »

Adrielle a donc laissé tomber un moment l'armée pour s'entraîner à fond. J'avais peur que Saroumane ne la tue mais, comme a dit Legolas, je l'avais affaibli et il n'a pas dû retrouver toutes ses forces.

Le jour de l'accouchement arriva et les _jumelles_ ( ! ) sont nées sans aucunes difficultés. Je sentis qu'elles avaient qu'une différence entre elles : leur premier pouvoir. Pour Cannelle, on a compris plus tard qu'elle avait manifestement le don de guérir et elle passait souvent ses journées avec Eowyn pour étudier ensemble de nouvelles combinaisons de plantes qui pouvaient guérir des maladies rares et jusque là sans aucuns médicaments. Celui de Crystal était sans nul doute la divination : Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle prédit les maux des Terres du Milieu et s'amuse à lire l'avenir dans la rivière qui traverse le parc du château. Elle apprit beaucoup de chose sur la divination et je me suis toujours dit que quand elle rencontrera Galadriel, ce sera le choc des voyantes ! Heureusement pour nous, Saroumane resta au fond de sa tour pendant mes jours sans pouvoirs.

La vie continuait. Adrielle est devenue l'assistante de son père dans sa tâche, et elle se rapprochait du fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, Eldarion. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ses parents.

« Alors bientôt belle-mère ! fis-je à Arwen

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Adrielle se rapproche de ton fils.

Oh oui mais rien nous dit qu'ils se marieront ensemble ! Mais, en tout cas, ce sera un bon parti !

On n'a qu'a demandé à Crystal ! proposai-je

Non ! Il ne faut pas la mettre au courant, elle serait capable d'avertir sa sœur.

D'accord cela sera notre petit secret !

Quand à tes autres filles, elles n'ont pas d'attirance envers un homme ?

Cannelle adore la Comté, je la vois bien se marier à un hobbit !

Et Crystal ?

Rien… »

Le Seigneur des Anneaux La Communauté de l'anneau le dimanche 27 mars sur TF1 à 20h50 ! Moi qui savait pas quoi faire…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 

Un jour classique. Je me lève, je déjeune tranquillement dans la véranda. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message urgent du Gondor. On m'appelle à l'aide ! Je m'habille et me lave grâce à la magie puis je monte sur Asfaloth : direction le Gondor. J'arrive à la première porte je donne le mot de passe : je passe et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la septième porte. Là on me fait arrêter.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Farwen Vertefeuille, Reine d'Ithildinie, Amie du Roi et surtout la Sœur Jumelle de la Reine !

Et moi j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ! me fit le garde

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Appelez le Roi il confirmera !

Repartez !

Non ! Ecoutez, on m'a demandé de venir ici pour aider !

Gardes ! Emmenez-la !

Ecoutez, je ne veux pas être méchante mais si vous m'obligez, je vais devoir me servir de mes pouvoirs !

Le garde me regarda bizarrement puis dit :

Gardes emparez-vous d'elle, c'est la sorcière !

Quoi ?

Les gardes se saisirent de moi. On appela le Roi. Aragorn suivit d'Arwen arriva et me regarda d'un air sombre. A ma plus grande surprise, Aragorn me cracha dessus.

Sale monstre !

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aragorn ?

Préparez l'épée, s'il vous plaît !

Aragorn ?

Tu as peur de mourir ?

Aragorn, tu me reconnais, c'est moi Farwen ! dis-je doucement, comme si je parlais à un malade mental

Aragorn tu ne devrais pas vérifier ? fit Arwen qui tremblait de peur.

Non ! Je n'ai pas peur d'elle !

Mais Aragorn enfin ! Si c'était la vraie Farwen ?

Arwen me regarda puis dit :

A-t-elle le collier que je vous ai décris ? demanda-t-elle

On a pas vérifié mais elle nous a menacés de se servir de ses pouvoirs !

Arwen s'approcha doucement puis alla chercher ma triquetra, que je portais depuis ma tendre enfance sans jamais la quitter. Symbole d'espoir et de pouvoir pour moi.

Elle a le collier.

Ca veut rien dire ! dit Aragorn qui fulminait

Farwen ? Enerve-toi, montre-nous ta robe !

C'était facile à faire : ils m'avaient tellement énervé avec leur histoire que j'ai simplement libéré la colère. Ma robe blanche illumina la cité de Minas Tirith.

Eh bien voilà ! fit Arwen

Espèce d'idiots ! cria Aragorn à ses gardes. On vous avait donné des indications mais vous ne les avait pas suivies !

Farwen, viens, on va t'expliquer. » me dit ma soeur

Arwen m'expliqua tout : la prédiction d'une voyante qui a prévu une grande guerre et qu'une mauvaise guerrière aurait pris mon apparence pour tromper leur vigilance. « Tout ça c'est Saroumane » fis-je. Mais la guerre était-elle vraie ? Car d'après quelques soldats qui guettaient, une armée aurait été vue à l'horizon. Je décida d'aller voir ça de plus près pour en avoir le cœur net. C'est vrai. Mais pire encore : l'armée en question n'est pas une simple armée d'orcs ou d'ourouk-haï mais de Slanks, pire que tout.

« Qu'est ce que s'est des Slenques ? me demanda Aragorn

Slanks. Ce sont des sortes de spectres immortels. Ma mère n'a pas réussi à les tuer mais elle les a enfermés dans une boîte et cette boîte, elle l'a caché aux couffins du monde.

Tu crois que tu peux les ré-enfermer ? me dit Arwen

Je peux mieux : je peux essayer de les tuer !

Mais tu as dit qu'ils étaient immortels ! me fit Aragorn

Seulement c'est ce qu'on a déduit vu que ma mère n'a pas pu les vaincre. Mais moi je n'ai jamais cru cela.

Tu penses quoi, toi ? me demanda Arwen

Je pense qu'il y en a un que, dès qu'on tue un de ses congénères, il les ressuscite.

C'est impossible ! dit Aragorn

Oh que non !

Donc si on tue ce fameux …bidule, les autres mourront avec ? dit Arwen

Non, disons que les autres mourront plus facilement car ils ne seront pas ressusciter. De plus, le chef a un autre pouvoir : il peut contaminer les personnes qui respirent son souffle.

Contamine de quoi ? me questionna Aragorn

C'est une sorte de fièvre où le malade n'a pas conscience de ses actes et devient la marionnette des Slanks.

Oh là là c'est compliquer tout ça ! dit Arwen

Laissez-moi faire tout va s'arranger. » fis-je

Je quitta le château pour rentrer chez moi. J'appelai Cannelle.

« Oui, tu voulais me voir ? me demanda-t-elle

Oui, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que tu as lu le livre sur les Slanks ?

Oui.

Tu sais donc qu'ils peuvent nous contaminer.

Oui.

Saurais-tu comment on soigne cette contamination ?

Bien sûr, une fois on a travaillé dessus avec Eowyn.

Alors tu viens avec moi. »

Je laissa Crystal à la maison en lui demandant d'y rester formellement. « Oui, pas de problème, mais pourqu… ? » Je l'interrompa en lui faisant un signe comme quoi il fallait qu'elle laisse tomber. Je savais que Legolas était au Gondor car Aragorn l'avait certainement convoqué après avoir reçu la menace parce qu'il fallait qu'ils soient nombreux pour vaincre l'armée. Or, je me doutais qu'Adrielle l'avait suivi mais il était hors de question qu'Adrielle voit à la scène. Je savais que Saroumane assisterait à la bataille et je ne voulais pas que mes filles soient exposées à un danger trop grand pour elles, entraînées ou pas. Alors, lorsque je retourna au Gondor, j'alla d'abord voir Adrielle pour la prier de rentrer à la maison. « Pourquoi je dois rentrer alors que Cannelle reste avec toi ? ». « Ne discute pas et rentre ! ».

Adrielle me fit une grimace puis se téléporta.

« Toi, fis-je à Cannelle, tu vas seulement regarder ce qui va se passer et si une personne est contaminée, tu la soignes et tu ne fais rien d'autre c'est compris ?

Oui. »

Bien. Je les voyais au loin s'avancer. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que moi qui pouvait régler la situation. Je me concentra. Comment je pouvais les tuer ? Avec les quatre éléments. L'eau ? Non, elle ne ferait que les traverser. La terre ? Non, je ne vois pas elle pourrait les détruire. L'air ? Non plus. C'était le feu. Où il y a suffisamment de feu pour détruire une armée comme celle-ci ? Soit la Soleil, soit au fin fond de la Terre. Ils étaient arrivés à ma portée.

« Bonjours, Farwen ! dit le chef des Slanks

…

Alors prête pour te faire tuer ?

Je ne vais pas mourir !

Ca c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Ta mère aussi la dit mais il s'en ai fallu de peu.

Je suis plus puissante que ma mère !

Là, ma robe fit son apparition et mes yeux étaient redevenus blancs.

Oulala j'ai peur !

Tu devrais !

A ce moment je trouva le fameux Slank qui ressuscitait les autres. Je le tua d'une boule de feu. La peur apparue sur le visage des Slanks.

C'est pas bien de jouer avec le feu ! me dit le chef et là il m'envoya une même boule de feu mais je l'évita aisément.

Quoi, tu ne sais pas mieux faire ? fis-je

La Soleil trembla. Je leva mes bras au ciel. Des météorites tombaient du ciel, tuant sur leur passage des milliers de Slanks. Car ils étaient TRES nombreux. Après ce déferlement de boule de feu, il n'en restait plus qu'un : le chef.

Tu ne me tueras pas aussi aisément que mes petits camarades !

J'ai mieux pour toi !

Avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste le chef souffla sur Arwen et elle s'évanouit. Elle était contaminée.

Tue-là ! fit le chef.

A tes ordres. dit ma sœur.

Là j'invoqua les puissances extérieures et je demanda à Ariel de me prêter son feu : résultat la soleil tomba comme une masse sur le chef des Slanks. Puis reprenant sa place dans le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas survécu. Je fus soulagée mais je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle : Arwen brandissait une épée devant moi.

Arwen, c'est moi ta sœur Farwen !

Je dois te tuer !

Canelle dépêche-toi !

Deux secondes ! me cria ma fille qui préparait un médicament.

Je sortis mon épée puis je dus me battre contre ma sœur, évitant de la blessée tout de même. Puis le médicament fut prêt.

Fais-lui boire ça ! dit Cannelle

Je l'immobilisa par terre puis lui donna son médicament. Elle perdit conscience pendant quelques secondes.

Farwen ! balbutia-t-elle, Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Calme, il va falloir que tu te reposes.

Ainsi tout est bien qui fini bien, comme d'habitude ! dit Saroumane, sortant de sa cachette.

Et oui ! fis-je

Moi je ne crois pas ! me dit-il en m'envoyant sort que j'évita.

Avoue que tu n'es pas très doué, Saroumane !

…

Retournes dans ta tour ! dis-je en le renvoyant chez lui grâce à la télékinésie.

Puis je vis qu'il m'envoya une boule de feu. Je leva le bras mais je ne sentais plus aucune force dans mes doigts. La boule de feu explosa. Je m'évanouis.

Uruviele : Je te rassure, cette fanfiction je l'ai écrite pendant les vacances ! Mais je te comprends car j'écris une fic « en direct » sur Harry Potter que je publie sur Harry Potter Fanfiction (un peu de pub ! ce site est extra !) et que je publierais bientôt ici également !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 

Je me réveilla dans mon lit avec une bassine d'eau à côté de moi. J'avais mal à la tête et j'eus grand peine à me lever. A ce moment, Legolas rentra dans la chambre.

« Enfin ! je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Cannelle a dit que tu as trop dépensé d'énergie en faisant tant de magie.

La boule de feu…Saroumane… ?

Lorsque tu as renvoyé Saroumane, il t'a balancé une dernière boule de feu mais toi, cela se voyait, tu n'avais plus de force alors Adrielle avait fait exploser la boule avant qu'elle ne te touche.

Comment ça ce fait qu'Adrielle était au Gondor ?

Crystal a eu une prémonition de cette scène et Adrielle a accouru !

C'est bien la peine de leur demander de ne pas s'occuper de mes affaires ! »

Je me rétablis vite. Saroumane s'était une fois de plus affaibli à retrouver les Slanks et à les libérer. Donc nous étions tranquilles. Les jours passèrent. La vie continua son cours. Et le destin continuait de me faire des surprises : de nouveau enceinte, de nouveau enceinte de jumeaux ! Là je n'avais plus aucune crainte pour la menace Saroumane. Nouvel accouchement, nouvelle surprise : jumeaux et non jumelles !

Adrien et Aurélien. Les petits derniers. Car après c'est sûr : plus d'enfants, j'en ai assez comme ça !

Un jour, je décida d'aller voir Tom Bombadil, un ami de toujours. Il ressemblait à un Ent en plus trapu avec un grand chapeau. Il avait toujours été de mon côté et vivait seul avec une elfe qu'il avait « capturée ».« Je vais y rester plusieurs jours, ne vous inquiétez pas. » avais fait-je.

« Mae Govannen, Baie D'Or !

Mae Govannen, Farwen !

Tom ! fis-je en apercevant le petit bonhomme.

Comment vas-tu, ma chère Farwen ? me demanda-t-il

Très bien !

Alors tant mieux ! Quoi de neuf ?

Des jumeaux !

Quoi ?

Je suis heureuse de t'annoncer la venu au monde d'Adrien et d'Aurélien.

Sacrée farceuse ! Deux de plus, eh beh…

A part ça ?

Bah pas grand chose… »

Tom me raconta comment il avait réussi à tuer un autre Galgal. Pendant ce temps, Baie d'Or prépara le déjeuner. C'était délicieux. L'après-midi, elle s'excusa mais elle devait faire la récolte de champignon. Tom et moi sommes restés seuls à bavarder. Je lui raconta tout, notamment que j'avais la sensation d'être déjà aller à Valinor mais c'était impossible, ma date de naissance ne correspondant pas au voyage à Valinor mais aussi ce qu'avait dit Gandalf avant de partir.

« C'est bizarre non ?

Non, ce n'est pas bizarre.

Tu le sais toi ?

Je suis le seul à pouvoir te le dire.

Quoi ?

Il existe une malédiction. Tous ceux qui connaissent ton passé, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Sylvebarbe…, ne peuvent pas te le raconter sinon ils seront punis à jamais.

Et pourquoi toi tu n'es pas toucher par la malédiction ? Et puis de toute façon, ils sont tous partis pour Valinor ! Sauf Sylv…

Si je ne suis pas touché par la malédiction, c'est parce que c'est toi qui m'as crée.

Ses paroles m'ont laissé béat.

Moi….qui t'a….crée ? dis-je dans un sourire

Oui c'est pour ça que sa magie ne peut rien me faire car c'est TA magie qui m'a crée.

Sa magie ?

La magie de ton père.

Elrond ? Il n'est pas magique !

Elrond n'est pas ton père !

Quoi ! Mais qui est-ce ?

Eru.

Un silence lourd se plaça après ces dernières paroles. Ainsi, le Dieu de tout, le Créateur d'Eä, était mon père !

C'est…impossible !

Tom devint tout rouge.

Et moi je n'aurais jamais du te le dire.

Pourquoi ?

Tu ne devais pas savoir avant qu'il le décide.

Raconte-moi ma vie, Tom. »

Il me raconta quelques anecdotes vagues. Il ne cessait de dire : « je dois rien te dire, je dois rien te dire ». Une seule information m'a réellement intéressé : Mon amour passé.

« Ainsi j'aimais Fëanor !

Oui.

Pas possible.

Ta mère ne l'aimait pas, elle savait qu'il deviendrait mauvais alors elle vous a séparé.

Elle a bien fait !

Tu vois cette bague que tu portes au doigt…c'est la bague qu'il t'a offerte avant que ta mère décide d'intervenir dans tes affaires.

Whaou !

Qu'est-ce qui est Whaou ? fit Baie d'Or

Elle était rentrée.

Non, rien ma puce. Bon j'espère qu'on va manger, j'ai faim. » dit Tom.

Le repas ne fut pas très animé. Lorsque j'alla me coucher, je me suis dit que j'allai avoir une nuit mouvementé. Je n'avais pas eu tord.

Le lendemain, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

« Ca va Farwen ? me demanda Tom

Oui, c'est juste que j'aie mal à la tête.

Dis-moi, ton père, c'est qui ?

Bah Elrond ! Pourquoi tu me le demande ?

Tom eut un sourire. Eru avait effacé ma mémoire.

Au fait, Tom, je m'en rappelle plus trop mais j'ai bien vécu à Valinor ? Et j'aimais Fëanor ?

Il n'avait pas pu tout effacer cependant. Juste l'essentiel.

Oui. »

Je revins chez moi l'après-midi, prête à faire des recherches. Car Tom m'avait montré que je ne savais rien de moi. « Je ne sais pas qui je suis ». Ca fait bizarre. 20 ans. 20 ans de recherche et rien. Je n'en avais parlé à personne même pas à Legolas. Tout ce temps perdu…

Adrielle s'était mariée à Eldarion dans une célébration somptueuse. Cannelle allait se marier à un hobbit. On devait d'ailleurs faire une grande fête en compagnie de plein de hobbits. Adrien et Aurélien étaient eux aussi rentrés dans l'armée et occupaient les plus grands rangs. Adrielle, elle, a été muté dans l'armée du Gondor car elle s'est installée dans le château de son mari. 20 ans. 20 ans sans aucune réponse…

Uruviele : ah oui ? Et c'est loin d'être la fin…Quant à mes histoires sur hp, _mes _car il y en a plusieurs dont je publie aujourd'hui d'ailleurs le premier chapitre de ma première fic sur HP.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 

Le Rohan. Terre sauvage. J'arriva à Edoras. J'avais décidé, quelques jours plus tôt, que rendre visite à mon ami Eomer me ferait du bien. Cependant…

« Salut à toi, Roi de la Marche ! fis-je à Eomer

Farwen ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Eomer !

Quel bon vent t'amène ici, à Edoras ?

Celui de l'amitié ! Je voulais revoir un ancien ami. Est-ce interdit ?

Bien sûr que non !

Alors, ça va, pas trop de problème ? dis-je en plaisantant.

Ce fut avec surprise que je découvris la tête que me fit Eomer.

Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Eomer ! Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu ! fit une jeune femme courant vers le Roi.

Eowyn me regarda avec surprise lorsqu'elle me vit.

Je suis contente que tu es suivi mon conseil, Eomer ! enchaîna-t-elle

Je n'ai pas suivi ton conseil, elle est venue toute seule.

Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? fis-je

Eowyn regarda gravement son frère.

Vaux mieux qu'elle sache, elle nous aidera.

…

Farwen, nous sommes attaqués…

Le Rohan est attaqué ! coupa Eomer

…par des cavaliers invisibles !

des cavaliers invisib… Les Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse !

Ne me dit pas que c'est l'Apocalypse ! s'exclama Eowyn, l'horreur se plaçant sur son visage, les mains devant la bouche.

Non, Saroumane a dû les invoquer pour encore créer le désordre. Je m'en occupe.

Et c'est quoi, ces cavaliers ?

Ce sont des puissants elfes au temps jadis et les Valars les ont dotés du pouvoir d'invisibilité. Ils devaient simplement annoncer l'Apocalypse mais les « méchants » ont souvent fait appelle à eux pour détruire le monde. Leur chef est Fëanor.

Fëanor ! pensai-je. Si je me retrouve en face de lui, je dois le faire parler de mon passé.

Des cris se font entendre.

Ce n'est pas eux ! fit Eomer avec horreur.

Y a qu'une chose à faire pour le savoir ! »

Je sortis dehors. Effectivement les Chevaliers étaient là. Une formule « apparecio » et ils étaient visibles.

« Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, l'Apocalypse n'est pas encore arriver. Repartez et laissez ce peuple en paix ! m'exclamai-je

Tiens, tiens, Farwen en personne ! Pourtant ce pays n'est pas le tien ! dit Fëanor.

Saroumane vous a trompé ! L'Apocalypse n'est pas encore venue ! Repartez sinon vous m'obligerez de me servir de mes pouvoirs ! Repartez si vous ne voulez pas la mort à vos trousses !

D'accord nous savions qu'elle n'est pas encore arriver mais ce maître avait l'air fort !

Il est faible !

Très bien repartons chers amis mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Noro lim, noro lim… »

Je n'entendis plus parler d'eux pendant un bon moment.

Le repas avec la belle-famille. C'était des hobbits joyeux qui m'amusaient. Ainsi Cannelle allait rester dans ce magnifique pays qu'est la Comté, avec une belle-famille comme on n'en trouve plus. Je retrouva avec plaisir Sam, Merry et Pippin. La fête battait son plein. Aucun problème en vu. Ou presque…

« Qu'est ce que s'est ? dit Sam en montrant du doigt un endroit.

Allons, Sam, il n'y a rien, tu délires ! dit un hobbit

Je ne suis pas si sûre…dis-je lentement.

Les Chevaliers avançaient droit sur eux.

Apparecio ! fis-je

Ils apparurent. Les hobbits crièrent puis coururent dans tous les sens. Fëanor descendait de son cheval. Puis il m'approcha.

Voici mon dernier mot ! »

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement et fougueusement. Je sombra alors dans un rêve profond.

Je courrais dans un champ, heureuse, une bague au doigt. J'allai voir ma mère et je lui disais « je suis amoureuse, je suis amoureuse ! ». J'embrassais un petit garçon. Tout était flou.

Je me réveilla une fois de plus dans mon lit. Cette foi-ci, Legolas me regardait bizarrement.

« Salut ! fis-je

Salut. me répondit-il

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

A toi de me le dire, Farwen !

Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

Trois jours. Alors ?

Excuse-moi.

C'est tout ! Je vois ma femme embrasser un inconnu et plonge dans le coma pendant trois jours et toi tu me dis juste « excuse-moi » !

Je n'avais jamais vu Legolas comme ça.

Il faut que je t'explique…

Ah ça oui je veux des explications !

Il était furieux.

Il y a environ 20 ans, quand je suis allée chez Tom, il m'a avoué un truc.

Quoi ?

J'ai connu Valinor Legolas ! Valinor ! J'étais même amoureuse de Fëanor.

J'avais remarqué.

Ce qui veut dire qu'en fait, je ne suis pas celle qu'on veut me faire passer. Et Elrond n'est certainement pas mon père tout comme c'est impossible que je sois la sœur jumelle d'Arwen.

C'est pour ça que depuis environ 20 ans tu n'es plus la même ?

Oui. »


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 

Je redoubla mes efforts pour connaître la vérité. En vain. Je questionna longuement Tom et Sylvebarbe. Sans avoir une réponse. Pourtant sans le savoir, j'approchais du jour où enfin la vérité me sera dévoilée. En attendant, il fallait que je vive avec les mensonges.

Cannelle se maria au printemps. Elle alla vivre avec les hobbits, c'est donc Crystal qui allait hériter du château. Les garçons n'avaient toujours pas de petites-amies. Aragorn, Arwen, Sam, Merry, Pippin et Gimli arrivaient à la fin de leur vie. Legolas commençait à construire le bateau. La fin du Quatrième Age arrivait à grand pas paisiblement. Jusqu'au jour où….

« Maman ! Maman ! cria Crystal

Quoi ? fis-je

Je viens d'avoir une prémonition !

Et ?

Saroumane était très puissant et il était entouré de deux personnages très puissants eux-aussi : Sauron et un autre que je ne connais pas.

Nous quoi ! fit Saroumane

Je me retourna puis poussa un cri : Sraoumane était entouré de Sauron et….Melkor !

Bonne chance pour nous vaincre, petite Farwen. dit-il

Il éclata de rire puis disparu avec les autres.

Ô mon Dieu ! fis-je.

Je fis réunir un conseil des plus grands de la Terre du Milieu.

Il n'y a qu'une solution : il faut aller à Valinor demander de l'aide !

On ne passera pas ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a un énorme trou au milieu de l'océan ! dit Aragorn.

Je vais y aller, j'ai des pouvoirs, je m'en sortirai mieux que vous ! Le débat est clos, n'essayer pas de me faire changer d'avis ! dis-je.

Farwen non ! C'est du suicide ! me dit Legolas

Je m'en vais que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Je partis. J'avais peur mais c'était la seule et unique solution. Je pris un petit bateau aux havres puis je m'en alla. Peut être pour toujours. Je naviguais. Je naviguais. Je naviguais. Puis j'aperçu enfin un trou. Alors je fis léviter mon bateau jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve de l'autre côté. Au passage je vis une terre lointaine qui devait être la terre d'Aman. J'accosta tranquillement mon bateau puis l'attacha. Alors j'alla courir à la ville la plus proche. J'avais une drôle de sensation lorsque je courrais sur l'herbe fraîche. Puis j'atteignis une sorte de palace. Je rentra à l'intérieur puis étouffa une exclamation de surprise : Les 14 Valars m'attendaient, là, assis dans leurs beaux fauteuils de velours. Il y en avait un vide et un autre accueillait confortablement…ma mère !

« On t'attendait, Farwen ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on t'a vu ici ! me dit Manwë, le chef des Valars.

Ma…e ….Go...va...nne..n ! balbutiai-je, impressionnée

Que veux-tu ? me demanda gentiment Varda, sa femme.

Je me repris.

Pouvez-vous nous aider car Melkor s'est échapper et nous ne sommes pas assez puissant pour le vaincre. dis-je

Toi oui tu es assez puissante. me dit Yavanna

Non, Saroumane et Sauron encore, je peux bien les vaincre mais Melkor…

Nous ne pouvons rien faire, c'est à toi de régler seule ce petit problème.

Petit ? dis-je en m'étranglant

Oui.

Pourquoi vous ne….

Parce qu'il faut demander à Eru ! dit Tulkas en me coupant.

Alors je veux voir Eru !

Non, personne n'a le droit de voir Eru ! dit Manwë

Je veux ! dis-je en m'énervant.

Tu n'as pas changé Farwen ! dit Yavanna en rigolant

Viens avec moi ! dit ma mère

Pourquoi ?

Viens ! »

Elle me tendit sa main. Je la pris ensuite elle se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit puis on est rentré.

Voilà bientôt la fin du Livre I...suspence...c'est pour samedi !

Vous pouvez envoyer des reviews je ne vais pas vous manger (et ça fait plaisir !)


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

L'endroit était indéfinissable tellement c'était beau, grand…Ma mère s'avança vers un trône qui portait la plus belle de toutes les créatures qui pouvaient exister sur la terre. Feela s'agenouilla puis se releva et me fit un signe comme quoi je devais venir. Je m'agenouilla à mon tour puis me releva. Ma mère alla s'assoire dans le trône à côté.

« Era !

Comment m'avez-vous appeler ….monsieur ? dis-je car il était un homme, c'était sûr.

Era, c'est ton vrai nom.

Je m'appelle Farwen.

Ca c'est le nom que ta mère t'a donné, Era.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis Eru, ton vrai père.

La nouvelle a fait l'effet d'une bombe en moi. Alors il m'a tout expliquer. Il m'a donné mes derniers pouvoirs, mon héritage. Avec ça je pouvais tuer aisément Melkor.

Non, pas tuer. L'enfermer. Car Melkor est un Ainur et les Ainurs ne meurent pas. A présent Era, va sauver tes amis et viens prendre repos à Valinor. »

Je repartis par la porte. Lorsqu'ils me virent, les Valars me sourirent. Je repartis sur les Terres du Milieu ou un chantier m'attendait : cela faisait trois jours que j'avais quitté les Terres du Milieu et ces sales monstres en avaient profités. Du coup, c'était le Mordor partout. Je ne posa pas un pied sur la terre. Je lévita devant les trois coupables.

« Farwen ! Bienvenue à la maison ! me fit Saroumane

J'explosa d'une colère rouge, la robe et les yeux rouges de colère et je portais les trois Silmarils sur le plus beau des colliers.

Oh la ! Calme-toi Farwen !

Si vous acceptiez de reconnaître vos tords et de vous excusez, alors ma colère ne sera pas horrible.

Tu crois qu'on va s'agenouiller devant toi ? fit Saroumane

Toi ! fit-je à Melkor, que décides-tu ?

Excuse-moi Era ! dit Melkor en s'agenouillant.

Tu es malade ou quoi ? et puis Era c'est quoi ça d'abord ?

Très bien. fis-je

Je lui pris de l'énergie qui servira à ressusciter les peuples tués. Puis je l'enferma au fin fond de la Terre, là où la chaleur devenait insuportable. On entendait ses cris au loin.

Toi ! fis-je à Sauron

Il hésita. Saroumane était furieux que Melkor s'était laissé vaincre.

Excuse-moi Farwen !

Seul Melkor avait en fait compris qui j'étais. Je répéta le même sort puis je le tua d'une formule.

Seul Saroumane n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Tu crois que je vais abandonner la partie aussi facilement ? »

Il m'envoya un de ses sorts les plus puissants que j'encaissa sans broncher. Il était surpris car il s'était vidé de toutes ses forces. Je fis le même geste une troisième fois puis le tua sans aucun scrupule.

Je mis pied à terre. Les fleurs commençaient à poussées. Dès que je faisais un pas le paysage renaissait. Je parcourus ainsi toutes les Terres du Milieu. Les peuples renaissaient eux-aussi. La vie revenait plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été. Même le Mordor subit la transformation. Des pays cachés ou tués revenaient à la vie : Doriath et le Gondolin. Tout le monde était ressuscité. Les derniers orcs ont été tués par la seule puissance qui se dégageait de moi. Seul un orc ne fut pas tué, j'avança vers lui puis j'enleva son arc de ses mains et je l'embrassa longuement. Alors l'amour fit ce que la magie ne pouvait faire : elle transforma l'orc en Legolas. Car il avait été torturé à en devenir un orc. A la place où l'Amour avait fait des merveilles, à présent se dresse un magnifique arbre qui a pris la forme des deux tourtereaux.

Alors, tous les deux, la main dans la main, nous avons traversé les Terres du Milieu et ceux qui voulaient partir pour aller à Valinor nous suivirent. Mes enfants restèrent. Nous leur avons tout remis. Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Sam, Merry et Pippin, et quelques derniers elfes montèrent avec nous sur le bateau. Une dernière chose avant de quitter les Terres : dans la Comté j'ai chanté, longtemps et un chant s'est mêlé au mien et pendant un jour nous avons chanté et alors un arbre est apparu puis un autre : Laurelin et Telperion. Et alors ils illuminèrent Les Terres du Milieu éternellement. Je monta alors dans le bateau puis il quitta les terres pour toujours…

Scusy ! Pour ne pas avoir mis ce chap samedi dernier-je fesais la fête !-et mercredi-mon pc a planté ! Donc voilà le dernier chapitre du Livre I...et le Livre II, c'est la semaine prochaine !

Lissandra : C'est malheureusement là mon défaut mais j'essaye de m'améliorer, c'est promis !

D'ailleurs je te remercie Uruviele de conseiller ma fic, en espérant qu'elle continuera à te plaire...


	12. Livre II

Livre II : La vie à Valinor Présentation 

Je mis un pied sur les Terres Immortelles. Les Valars venaient nous accueillir, accompagné de plusieurs personnes qui ne nous étaient pas inconnu.

« Frodon ! criai-je

Monsieur Frodon ! dit Sam

Il voulut aller le rejoindre mais Legolas l'en empêcha.

Attends ! lui murmura-t-il

Samsagace Gamegie, pour son courage et l'amitié qu'il porte envers Frodon, est libre de parcourir Valinor et d'assister aux conseils. dit Manwë.

Sam rejoignit son maître aux bords des larmes.

Meriadoc Brandebouc, pour les mêmes raisons la même récompense. dit Varda.

Peregrin Touque, même chose. dit Aulë.

Gimli, pour son admiration envers les elfes et pour l'amour qu'il leur porte, même chose. dit Yavanna

Legolas Vertefeuille, pour toi aucune limite, tu es un elfe et tu as parfaitement le droit. dit Nienna.

Elessar, tu es un homme et tu dois rejoindre tes ancêtres. Cependant pour tes années d'effort, tu auras le droit de te promener à Valinor durant la journée. fit Irmo.

Même chose pour toi Arwen, car bien que tu sois une elfe, tu as choisi la condition de mortelle. fit Namo

Quant à toi, Era, soit la bienvenue à Valinor et sache que ta place t'attend au conseil. » me dit ma mère.

Je m'inclina profondément puis quitta le bateau.

Parti 1 : Ma vie d'avant.

Présentation

Une assemblée était devant moi. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : mon récit. De quoi ? Mon histoire. C'est parti :

Chapitre 1

Je me promenais dans le parc magnifique quand mon père m'appela. Il y avait une réunion de famille. Papa avait prévu de créer ses premières créatures : Les Ainurs. Cependant, il voulait qu'on l'aide, Maman et moi. Pendant 5h, nous n'avons fait que penser à ces personnes qui allaient débarquer sur notre terre. Le lendemain, je vis avec surprise que la réalisation était parfaite. Ils chantaient d'une voix magnifique. « Mais cela n'égalera jamais la tienne ! » m'avait dit mon père. Je me lia avec eux et plus particulièrement avec certains. Sans m'en rendre compte c'était avec les futurs-Valars que je m'entendais le mieux. La Grande Musique fut bientôt créer. J'étais émerveillée. Mais une discussion de mes parents gâcha ma bonne humeur.

« Je veux y aller ! Je veux participer ! disait ma mère

Et tu m'abandonneras ?

Car, dans la Grande Musique, un pays avait été chanté et les Ainurs avaient hâte de le construire. Seulement en allant sur Les Terres du Milieu les privaient du droit de revoir Eru et les autres Ainurs.

Moi, je pourrais te voir quand même. Il n'y aura que moi.

Et Era ?

Je m'occuperais d'elle.

Tu ne crois pas qu'elle sera triste ?

Elle apprendra à vivre sans toi et c'est tant mieux pour elle, tu me l'avais dit quand j'étais enceinte, qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher à toi.

Le mieux serait qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas.

Je peux lui jeter un sort… »

Un soir, juste avant de quitter ce merveilleux monde pour toujours, mon père m'offrit ma triquetra, représentant mon père, ma mère et moi. Puis on m'effaça pour la première fois ma mémoire.


	13. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Arriver sur les Terres du Milieu, tout le monde se mit au travail. Yavanna eut soudain le désir que ces créations, les arbres, aient le pouvoir de se défendre contre les Enfants d'Illuvatar, qui risquent de ne point prendre soin de ceux-ci. Alors Eru accepta qu'elle leur donne une âme. Et elle les appela Ent. Moi, pendant ce temps, pour me divertir, je créa mon propre Ent : Tom. Cependant Maman refusa qu'il restât parmi les autres Ent alors je le fis vivre dans une petite forêt très éloignée en me promettant de lui tenir compagnie. Après le travail, un repos bien mérité gâché par Melkor. Je m'ennuyais longuement et la seule chose qui aurait pu m'amuser est faire la guerre contre Melkor mais ma mère ne voulait pas que j'y participe. Cependant elle m'entraînait à la magie et elle disait souvent que j'étais la plus douée de toutes. Mais un monde sans personne était bien ennuyeux ! Je me demandais souvent quand les Premiers Nés allaient arriver.

Puis ils arrivèrent. Melian, qui me gardait de temps en temps, décida de descendre en Terre du Milieu. Alors je me suis dit « pourquoi je n'irai pas aussi ? » et je fis de même. Je resta en compagnie de Melian pendant quelques mois jusqu'à ce que ma mère me retrouva : on devait rester à Valinor. C'est comme ça que je fis la connaissance de Galadriel et de Fëanor. Puis je tomba éperdument amoureuse de Fëanor et cet amour était réciproque, et jusqu'à ce que ma mère voie le vent venir et nous sépara, nous étions heureux.

Alors ma mère décida que nous aussi nous descendions en Terres du Milieu. D'abord, nous sommes restées avec Melian et son mari Elu Thingol. Melian me disait souvent « j'aimerais avoir une fille aussi belle que toi » lorsque j'enfilais ses robes magnifiques. Puis ma mère fit construire un château au milieu d'un superbe paysage d'ithildin. Elle définit ses propres limites, appela le nouveau pays Ithildinie et se couronna en tant que Reine.

La vie passait, continuait son cour jusqu'au jour où un heureux événement éclaira ma vie : La naissance de la magnifique Lùthien, que Beren appela Tinùviel. Car elle devint ma meilleure et seule amie dans cette terre qui était pour moi ennuyante. Ce que j'appris plus tard, c'est qu'Eru avait béni Lùthien et, à mon insu, lui avait donné la beauté de mon corps. J'adorais Lùthien, pour moi elle était tout et j'aimais tout particulièrement chanter avec elle au petit matin dans la grande forêt de Doriath. Les elfes attendaient chaque matin ce chant avec envie. Nous étions « célèbres et aimées ». La belle vie coulait, jusqu'au jour où Beren fit son apparition. Je l'ai vu dès le premier regard que j'ai porté sur elle après sa rencontre avec Beren : elle était amoureuse.

« Lùthien !

Quoi ?

Ca va ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Tu fais une drôle de tête. Tu es sûre qu ça va ?

Oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

A moins que…

Quoi ?

…tu sois amoureuse ? dis-je avec un sourire complice

On peut rien te cacher, toi !

De qui ?

Un homme, Beren.

Alors je te souhaite plein de bonheur.

Merci. »

Puis ses parents apprirent la nouvelle. Son père fut particulièrement méchant avec Beren. Il était parti chercher un des simarils que Melkor avait volé à Fëanor. Lùthien, qui était morte d'inquiétude, décida d'aller aider son amour. Sans me le dire.

« Lùthien ! Que fais-tu ? demandai-je car je la voyais préparer des affaires.

Rien.

Tu vas aller aider Beren ?

Comment tu le sais ? s'écria-t-elle

Pas difficile à deviner !

Elle ferme la porte de sa chambre puis baissa le ton.

Ne le dit pas à mes parents.

Bien sûr que non. Je vais faire mieux : je t'accompagne !

Tu es malade.

Non c'est plutôt toi. J'ai des pouvoirs, cela sera utile.

Lùthien devait admettre que j'avais raison mais elle ne voulait pas m'entraîner dans son histoire.

Je ne veux pas.

Je sais, mais de grés ou de force, je te suivrai !

Accablée, Lùthien finit par accepter sa défaite.

D'accord. »

Lorsque nous arrivons à Angband, nous entendîmes un cri. « Beren ! » cria Lùthien. « Attends ! » lui chuchotai-je. Malheureusement son cri alerta les gardes de la forteresse et ils vinrent capturer mon amie. J'eus tout juste le temps de m'invisibiliser. Donc les gardes ne me virent pas. J'attendis longtemps cacher, tapis dans l'ombre. Puis je décida d'agir. En toute invisibilité, je rentra dans la salle et vit Melkor parler à Lùthien.

« Tu vas devenir ma femme, elfe, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Jamais !

Mais ce n'était pas Lùthien qui cria mais moi, redevenue visible.

Farwen ? reconnu Melkor.

Une ombre de peur passa sur son visage.

Oui, c'est moi.

Enfin j'allai pouvoir me battre contre lui. Lùthien profita de cette diversion pour se cacher puis, par la pensé, j'ouvris la porte du cachot de Beren. Elle alla le rejoindre.

Que fais-tu ici ?

Je suis venue aider mon amie et son futur mari.

Ce n'est pas tout.

En effet j'aimerais récupérer les Silmarils.

J'en donnerai un à Thingol pour Beren, et les autres je les rendrais à Yavanna pour qu'elle puisse sauver les arbres.

Tu es folle !

Non. »

A ce moment Lùthien revint en compagnie de Beren. Il voulait accomplir le vœu de Thingol pour épouser Lùthien. Melkor porta une main vers eux et là ma colère explosa sous forme de boule qui l'assomma. Beren courrait vers lui pour lui arracher un Silmaril. Je m'approcha pour récupérer les autres. Mais Melkor se réveilla puis voyant le silmaril dans la main de Beren mangea celle-ci. Alors sachant que nous ne pourrions rien faire d'autre je pris la fuite avec les deux autres, tuant sur mon passage tous les monstres de Melkor. L'exploit de Beren fut raconté dans toutes les terres et Thingol accepta que Beren prenne la main de sa fille. Seulement Melkor envoya ses sbires aux trousses de Beren et il mourut bientôt de ses blessures. Les feuilles perdaient leurs couleurs. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. La vie devenait triste à Doriath car sa fille pleurait la mort de son mari. J'essaya vainement de la consoler sans succès. Jusqu'à ce que la mort la prit, elle aussi. Elle me raconta plus tard ce qu'il se passa au-dessus, cependant elle est revenue sur terre accompagnée de Beren rendre sa vie à Doriath. De nouveau il y faisait beau. Mais sa mère et la plupart des elfes la pleurèrent car elle était devenue mortelle, elle, le joyau vivant des elfes. Seule moi acceptait le destin. J'étais la seule à savoir où ils vivaient et j'étais leur seul contact avec le monde extérieur. C'est moi qui ramena le Silmaril qu'on avait récupéré et qui amena Dior à Doriath. C'est moi qui les enterra.

« Tu vas me manquer ! fis-je à Lùthien, sur son lit de mort.

Dit au revoir à Dior pour moi ! dit-elle

Tiens je te la redonne. dis-je en montrant une rose en perle.

Cette rose, c'est moi qui l'avais fabriquée pour sa naissance.

Garde-la pour te souvenir de Lùthien Tinùviel.

Namarië !

Tye-Meläne Farwen !

Moi aussi Lùthien ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle mourut, elle, seule elfe de ce monde.


	14. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

La guerre ravagea Doriath puis Gondolin, royaume caché depuis des années. Les hommes et les elfes se rassemblèrent sur les côtes du Beleriand et ceux qui en avaient la possibilité essayaient de rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. Ma mère décida d'y aller aussi mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner notre pays aux mains de Melkor. Alors pendant ces journées, elle vagabondait dans les terres pour essayer de vaincre Melkor. Pendant ce temps, Galadriel me gardait.

« Je veux y aller ! fis-je à Galadriel car je voulais rejoindre ma mère pour l'aider.

Non, ta mère ne veut pas ! »

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. On appela des elfes courageux pour aller se battre. Galaldriel s'absenta pour savoir qui partait. C'était le moment. Je m'enfuis discrètement de ma chambre puis passa à l'artillerie pour prendre une armure et des armes. Pour me faire passer pour le parfait petit soldat. Je me joignis à la file des volontaires. Personne ne m'a remarquée. Parfait. Je vis ma mère au loin revenir en courant. Je l'entendis dire qu'elle allait chercher de l'aide à Valinor. Les Valars allaient peut-être arriver en Terre du Milieu ! Puis l'armée se mit en route pour la guerre. Je les suivis.

2h. Cela fait 2h que nous nous battons, après 10h de marche. Je ne me sers pas de mes pouvoirs pour le moment, je n'en avais pas besoin. Jusqu'à ce que Melkor arrive sur-le-champ de bataille. Il tua les soldats les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce que je sois la dernière.

« A ton tour ! me fit-il

Tu vas payer pour tous les crimes que tu as commis ! dis-je

Je n'ai pas peur d'un soldat. Je viens d'en tuer 200 comme toi !

Mais je ne suis pas un soldat !

Qui es-tu alors ?

Une femme !

J'enleva mon casque, révélant mes cheveux noirs brillant. Il me reconnut.

Encore toi !

Tu vas payer pour avoir tuer ma meilleure amie !

J'étais complètement énervée. Toute la haine que je ressentais pour lui coulait dans mes veines. Il avait détruit la terre que nous avions préparés pour les Enfants d'Illùvatar. Il avait détruit des vies. Il méritait la pire des punitions. Une boule d'énergie est apparue à côté de moi. Puis je lui envoya celle-ci. Je l'avais touché en plein cœur. Et un chose extraordinaire se passa. Lui, si puissant, perdit une grande partie de cette puissance et il gardera cette cicatrice à jamais, toute cette puissance perdue jamais il ne la récupérera. Il était touché à vie. Il s'écroula.

Farwen ! » cria quelqu'un

Je me retourna. Ma mère, en compagnie de tous les Valars, venait d'assister à la scène. La dernière chose que je vis, ce sont les Valars capturer Melkor. Puis je m'évanouis.


	15. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Je me réveilla quelques jours plus tard, dans ma chambre en Ithildinie. Galadriel était à mes côtés. Elle appela ma mère lorsqu'elle me vit me réveiller. Ma mère arriva en compagnie d'un homme, ou plutôt un elfe, et elle avait le ventre rond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maman ? Et c'est qui lui ?

Quoi, tu ne reconnais pas ton père ?

Oui excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Bien alors tu vas dormir… »

Je m'endormis de nouveau et sans me rendre compte ma mère effaça pour la deuxième fois la mémoire. Elle avait déjà commencé lorsque j'étais dans le coma. Lorsque je me réveilla, j'étais redevenue petite et le ventre de ma mère avait laissé place à une sœur jumelle. Le père, c'était Elrond. Je vécus des jours heureux avec cette nouvelle famille. Sauron s'agitait de nouveau mais cela ne nous inquiétait pas encore. Je ne me souvenais plus du tout de mon passé, sauf qu'Arwen me rappelait un visage où je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom. Mais j'oublia avec le temps. Nous étions heureux. Jusqu'au jour où Sauron fut découvert et ma mère voulut le vaincre d'elle-même.

« Maman où vas-tu ? lui demandai-je

Je vais en Lorien je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Maman, j'ai peur.

Pourquoi ?

Tu es bizarre.

Mais non. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Le dernier geste d'amour. Car 3 jours plus tard elle revint à la maison. Mais elle n'était plus la même : elle avait l'air méchante. Et j'avais raison car elle essaya de nous tuer, moi et ma sœur, mais je réussis à la repousser. Plusieurs années se passèrent ainsi et je me dis un jour que la mère qui essayait de me tuer était un imposteur et qu'il devait garder ma vraie mère. Alors, pendant que les hommes et les elfes essayaient de vaincre Sauron, je me suis battu contre l'imposteur sur l'autre versant de la Montagne du Destin. Et je le tua d'une formule inventée. Ce n'était malheureusement pas n'importe quelle formule, c'était la seule qui pouvait tuer ma mère. Je pensa alors que je reverrais ma mère puisque j'ai tué le méchant. Mais je ne la revis jamais. Quand Elrond me vit auprès de ma mère, il comprit puis s'effondra. Et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était anéanti. Alors, lorsqu'il vit Saroumane, il lui demanda de faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire…


End file.
